Chili Bean
Chili Bean is a plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. Any zombie that eats a Chili Bean will be defeated and leave a trail of paralyzing gas behind him. Plant Food upgrade The Chili Bean's upgrade is flatulence that randomly plants three new beans randomly in any row. Suburban Almanac Entry Damage: Massive Range: Touch Recharge: Sluggish Chili Beans deliver a crippling bout of gastrointestinal distress. Usage: on eaten Special: eating zombie is destroyed and releases stunning gas He's not blushing, he's trying to hold it in. Gallery PvZ2_Chili_Bean.jpg|Chili Bean's artwork Chili bean .jpg|The player got the Chili Bean (prototype screenshot) Dop.jpg|Chili Bean's almanac entry Map_Chili_Bean.jpg|Chili bean on the old map ChiliBeanSeedPacket.png|Chili Bean's seed packet Gas imibes.png|Imitater Chili Bean Chili_bean1.png|HD Chili Bean Picture 027.png|The mold glitch Chili Bean Costume2.png|Chili Bean's costume Beanpea1.png|Chili Bean using Plant Food Beanpea2.png|Chili Bean continuing to use Plant Food $ 57.JPG|Chili Bean plush Gallery of fainted zombies MummyZombieFaint.jpg|A fainted Mummy Zombie ConeheadMummyFaint.jpg|A fainted Conehead Mummy RaZombieFaint.jpg|A fainted Ra Zombie Leidjk.jpg|A fainted Buckethead Mummy FaintCamel.jpg|A fainted Camel Zombie FaintExplorer.jpg|A fainted Explorer Zombie File:Fainttombraiser.jpg|A fainted Tomb Raiser Zombie Phara.png|A fainted Pharaoh Zombie FaintedPirateZombie.jpeg|A fainted Pirate Zombie FaintedPirateCone.jpeg|A fainted Conehead Pirate FaintedPirateBucket.jpeg|A fainted Buckethead Pirate SwashbucklerZombieFaint.JPG|A fainted Swashbuckler Zombie FaintedSeagullZombie.png|A fainted Seagull Zombie SeagullZombieGlitch.jpeg|A fainted Seagull FaintedPirateImp.jpeg|A fainted Imp Pirate Zombie FaintedPirateCaptain.jpeg|A fainted Pirate Captain Zombie FaintedCowboyZombie.jpeg|A fainted Cowboy Zombie FaintedCowboyCone.jpg|A fainted Conehead Cowboy FaintedCowboyBucket.jpg|A fainted Buckethead Cowboy FaintedProspectorZombie.jpeg|A fainted Prospector Zombie with Dynamite FaintedProspectorZombie2.jpeg|A backwards fainted Prospector Zombie FaintedPianistZombie.jpeg|A fainted Pianist Zombie PonchoZombieFaint.jpg|A fainted Poncho Zombie FaintedChickenWrangler.jpeg|A fainted Chicken Wrangler Zombie Zombie Bull RiderFaint.JPG|A fainted Zombie Bull Rider Trivia *Its design may be based on the Coffee Bean of Plants vs. Zombies. **It seems to be based on real chili beans. *If not eaten, it will release its own gas every 10 seconds (the gas does not affect zombies as it is just part of an idle animation). *The Zombie Bull and the Treasure Yeti don't eject flatulence or faint upon eating the Chili Bean. **This may be because they are robots. **Also, if a Pharaoh Zombie still have his Sarcophagus, he will still eat the Chili Bean, but he's not effected by it. *Barrel Roller Zombies will crush it instead of eating it if it still has its barrel. **This does not happen with the Pianist Zombie; if the Pianist Zombie crushes the Chili Bean, it still faints and dies. *When a Seagull Zombie eats a Chili Bean, the paralyzing gas comes from its head. *There is a glitch in any Star Challenge where the player can't plant on Dave's mold colonies; if the player uses Plant Food on a Chili Bean and one lands on the mold colonies, the challenge can still be completed. **This can also happen with the Potato Mine. ***This is most likely because the player themself did not place the Chili Bean or Potato Mine there directly, the game did. *Like Hypno-shroom and Garlic, Chili Bean's purpose is to be eaten. *Sometimes there is a bug that makes zombies faint before they finish eating the Chili Bean. **If this bug happens, the Chili Bean will be reusable one more time. **This bug may happen because the animation of the zombies is faster than before. (The bug was created in the 1.7 update) *Zombies hit by the gas cloud do not change color. *If a Plant Food zombie eats a Chili Bean, it does not change color. It is possible that this is a glitch. **However, if the above statement is false, then the color change is not significant enough to notice. *It is possible for more than one zombie to eat a Chili Bean at the same time. If this occurrs, all zombies eating it will release gas. **When more then one zombie eats it, the fume cloud will be thicker **However if more than 1 zombie is approaching then they all have to take the same number of bites or otherwise the zombie who has taken the highest number of bites releases gas and the rest of them escape. ***Stunned zombies, however, will not stay stunned any longer than normal. **This is most likely a glitch, as it does not happen every time. Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Instant Kills Category:Wild West Obtained Plants Category:Wild West Category:Slow Recharge Plants